


Guilt

by its_brilliant_thor



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Season 1 Spoilers, sad arlo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_brilliant_thor/pseuds/its_brilliant_thor
Summary: For a while he thought he'd fixed everything. What a sick joke that had been.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> A glimpse into Arlo's thoughts after Season 1.

A light breeze ruffles his golden hair. He pulls his knees closer to himself, and the wall of the roof presses against his back. The school day is moving along without him, and it'll continue to do so after he graduates.  
  
The school is a mess. Everything he’s worked so hard for, in shambles. It took him years to reach this point. And for a while there, he thought he'd done it; he thought he’d permanently fixed Wellston. His next thought forces a lump in his throat:  
  
  
_He thought he’d made Rei proud._  
  
  
Tears form in his eyes, and he doesn’t blink them away. No one else is up there but him, so why bother?  
  
He remembers Rei’s words: _I chose you for a reason._  
  
What reason? He’s no King, not anymore at least. He’s an idiot. He knew that John was powerful, and dangerous, but he pushed him anyway. In doing so, he foolishly destroyed everything he had meticulously built back up.  
  
His brain helpfully supplies images of his fellow rulers being pummeled to near death. Their broken bodies lying limp on the ground. All his fault. In trying to conserve the hierarchy, he ruined it and the lives of the people of Wellston. No one is safe anymore.  
  
He feels so stupid. Some King he’d turned out to be.  
  
_I failed him,_ he thinks, and lowered his head into his arms.


End file.
